Cazadores y Presas
by TheSacredArcher
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto: Se*o Oral" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor" ADVERTENCIA: Lemon STATUS: Depende de lectores [AU] La selección natural nos ha enseñado que el individuo más fuerte caza al más débil para subsistir y dejar en claro quien tiene el poder. ¿Que ocurre cuando las presas de los mejores cazadores de la zona, no son tan dóciles como ellos esperaban?
_Este fic participa en el "Reto: Se*o Oral" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"_

 _DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La trama del fic sí es de mi autoría, sin embargo, fue desarrollada sin fines de lucro._

 _Advertencia: Narración con contenido erótico, si no os gusta, abstenerse._

 _Palabras: 5000_

 _N.A.: En algún punto del fic dice que escuchen una canción, háganlo, la imaginación vuela xD_

* * *

 **CAZADORES Y PRESAS**

 **POV Kagome**

Y allí estaba nuevamente entrando por aquella puerta como la primera vez que lo vi, con su porte despampanante y altivo, con su maldita sonrisa de suficiencia y su mirada de coquetería, sin embargo, esta vez él me buscaba a mi entre el gentío que nos rodeaba, eso me hacía feliz.

Este malditamentemente apuesto chico me había deslumbrado la primera vez que lo vi justo cuando acababa de pasar por el mismo umbral de hace unos momentos, iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negro, una camiseta blanca con el cuello en v, una chaqueta de cuero color negro que le daba el aspecto de chico malo y cubría sus ojos con unas gafas de aviador obscuras, su largo y exótico cabello platinado estaba recogido en una trenza dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos alrededor de su rostro; era a mis ojos un adonis andante, un hombre realmente inalcanzable, un actor quizás, ¿Quién sabe?. Me detuve más de lo normal observándolo, me molestaba un poco no poder ver sus ojos, su mirada, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ante ello? Noté que miraba por encima de la gente, parecía que buscaba a alguien, "a su novia" imaginé algo desilusionada. Su mirada chocó con la mía por unos instantes, me pareció que levantó una ceja escrutadoramente hacia mí y me sentí desnuda, débil, ínfima. Justo en ese momento Sango se acercó a mí y me distrajo susurrándome algo que no entendí por el alto sonido de la música y me acerqué más a ella para intentar entender que me decía.

 _\- Su nombre es InuYasha Taisho, estamos en su casa y esta es su fiesta –_ Me miró con picardía al ver mi expresión atónita. – _Solo noté cómo lo mirabas. Imaginé que querrías saberlo._ – Me guiñó el ojo y volvió a alejarse.

En realidad yo no estaba de ánimos, Koga, el que había sido mi novio durante años y al que había aprendido a querer, me había estado engañando; lo descubrí un día que decidí ir a visitarlo a su apartamento de sorpresa, aunque claro, la sorprendida en realidad fui yo al ver que una muchacha peliroja de ojos verdes me abría la puerta estando vestida solo una camisa de él y tenía un claro y reciente chupetón en el cuello. Me fui sin más y di por terminada aquella relación. No es que hubiera estado perdidamente enamorada, lo quería y por ello estaba algo triste, sin embargo por otro lado me sentía un poco aliviada de no tener que seguir a su lado, sus celos excesivos y sin razón aparente me estaban cansando.

Cuando volví a mirar hacia donde estaba aquel adonis, este había desaparecido. Fui al bar improvisado y tomé varios tragos para soportar toda la noche en aquel lugar al que Sango me había arrastrado para que "conociera un galán nuevo". Con los ánimos elevados nuevamente por arte de magia o quizás realmente por la bebida caminé por el lugar logrando ver a varios conocidos. Sin quererlo me choqué con Rin, mi prima, quien parecía que huía de alguien. ¿Qué hacía ahí? La observé de pies a cabeza, se notaba que era una Higurashi, era hermosa, tenía una larga cabellera color marrón y sus inconfundibles ojos color chocolate con aquella mirada de inocencia, sus labios tenían un sutil tono rosa y sus mejillas estaban claramente sonrosadas. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Observé su ropa y noté que uno de los tirantes de su vestido color negro estaba escurrido por su hombro.

- _¿Huyendo de alguien?_ \- Le pregunté con picardía al darme cuenta que miraba disimuladamente en varias direcciones y parecía algo nerviosa.

La pobre muchacha se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, sentí un poco de remordimiento al ver cuán incómoda se había puesto, soltó un bufido y me miró a los ojos.

- _Hay… un muchacho –_ Hubo un corto silencio y luego de un sonoro suspiro desvió la mirada - _Lo peor del caso, es que me agrada._

Al mirarnos reímos tontamente ya que mi prima solía ser muy escurridiza de sus pretendientes. De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron y en su lugar un juego de luces de colores iluminó el lugar, el salón de aquella casa estaba convertido en un antro. Sentí deseos de bailar y llevé a Rin a la pista de baile donde comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música electrónica de moda. Más de un muchacho nos comía con la mirada mientras movíamos nuestros cuerpos, sin embargo aquello no me importó, decidí que me divertiría esa noche a como diera lugar.

 **POV Autora**

No muy lejos, dos pares de ojos ámbares masculinos miraban a las primas con interés mientras cada uno dejaba ver una enigmática sonrisa de medio lado. Ambos muchachos cruzaron una mirada cómplice por unos segundos, el mayor de los dos dio un asentimiento casi imperceptible y el menor luego de una sonrisa de satisfacción, se acercó al dj, susurró algo en su oído y volvió al lado de su acompañante, su hermano.

 _\- No le has quitado la mirada de encima en toda la noche y eso no es muy propio de ti_ \- Hubo silencio de parte del mayor de platinados cabellos. Al ver esto, el más joven continuó _\- ...Quiero a la de mini falda -_ El ambarino mayor solo bufó sin quitar la mirada de las muchachas que bailaban de manera muy sensual.

- _Sabes perfectamente que esa a mí no me interesa._ \- El menor sonrió satisfecho y se encaminó hacia las féminas mientras era seguido de cerca por su hermano. Las fieras estaban al asecho, y ellas eran sus inocentes presas. Cada uno se ubicó detrás de cada muchacha elegida por el otro con mucho sigilo y el menor asintió en dirección al dj.

La música cambio de un momento a otro, la tonada alegre era reemplazada por una podría decirse hasta erótica. Ambas muchachas detuvieron su baile al notar el cambio musical tan repentino.

 ** _N.A.: Canción mencionada para ambientación: The Hills de The Weekend_**

Rin, que estaba de pie frente a Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente observando a alguien detrás de su prima, quien antes de voltear, notó que el muchacho al que estaba observando antes, InuYasha, colocaba sus manos en ambos lados de la cadera de Rin, pegaba sus cuerpos y la guiaba a bailar de una manera muy lenta y sensual.

Lo curioso de la situación era que InuYasha no miraba a Rin, parecía que simplemente la tomaba como un instrumento para llamar la atención de la azabache, la estaba provocando, la llamaba, la incitaba subiendo y bajando su mano por la cintura de su prima, su mirada demostraba que a quien deseaba tener allí era a ella realmente. Sus ojos eran color ámbar, al fin podía verlos, sonrió para sí misma, inexplicablemente este muchacho le gustaba en demasía aunque solo lo haya visto un par de veces. Se perdió en ese par de mares ámbares que la traspasaban y siguió el juego a quien se había ubicado detrás de ella y la hacían moverse lentamente, sentía que acariciaban su cadera de manera hasta indecente, aquellas manos bajaban y subían suavemente por sus muslos. Un fresco aliento estaba acariciándole detrás de la oreja mientras unos muy suaves labios dejaban un húmedo recorrido desde su oreja hasta el cuello, la azabache sintió un escalofrío y no pudo evitar jadear. Miró a Rin quién tenía los ojos clavados en su acompañante, estaba sonrojada, jadeando y también se dejaba llevar por InuYasha quien empezaba a besar su cuello mientras miraba seductoramente a Kagome.

La muchacha comenzó a sentirse acalorada, los labios que besaban su cuello se habían alejado, InuYasha seguía besando a Rin en el cuello y ahora estaba sobre su hombro sin dejar de clavar su mirada sobre ella. Frunció el ceño molesta, si la provocaba de aquella manera, ¿Por qué no simplemente la tomaba a ella? Su acompañante bufó en su oído cansinamente y la hizo girarse para mirarlo. Al tenerlo frente comprendió la reacción de Rin, el muchacho que la sujetaba ahora por la cintura mientras la acercaba firmemente a su cuerpo era tan apuesto como InuYasha, eran demasiado parecidos.

Suavemente metió una de sus piernas entre las de la azabache y sus manos bajaron de su cintura a sus caderas en una suave pero erótica caricia que la hizo sentir el calor de aquellos dedos sobre su cuerpo. Justo en ese momento la miró, ya que antes solo miraba a Rin y a InuYasha. Le dedico una sexy sonrisa de medio lado y la hizo girar un poco para que no esté dándoles la espalda, cuando por fin pudo verlos, notó como InuYasha se alejaba del cuello de Rin, tenía una ceja levantada junto con una mirada severa hacia su hermano.

- _Sesshoumaru…_ \- Su voz sonó profunda, grave, amenazante.

Sesshoumaru sonrió triunfante mientras InuYasha soltaba a Rin y él hacía lo mismo con su presa momentánea. Era hora que los cazadores tomen la presa que les correspondía. Tomo a Kagome de la cintura con firmeza, le dio media vuelta y la hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta que chocó con alguien. Acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de la fémina y rozó sus labios delicadamente en una suave caricia que le erizó la piel, ella instintivamente cerró sus ojos pensando que la besaría, pero no fue así. Al dejar de sentir el mentolado aliento sobre su rostro abrió los ojos nuevamente y miró de medio lado. Rin estaba a su espalda, estaba nerviosa, le tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla y miró a sus acompañantes, ese par de jóvenes les regalaron una sonrisa de medio lado y lentamente comenzaron a bailarles de forma provocativa. Fugazmente, por la cabeza de Kagome pasó que ambos fueran streepers y que era una broma de Sango, pero no había rastro de ello; quizás ellos ya habían hecho esto con anterioridad, se notaba que tenían práctica. ¿Serían acaso parte del antiguo grupo de amigos que Miroku frecuentaba para conseguir mujeres?

Ambos jóvenes estaban asechándolas como un par de leones salvajes y algo en su interior le dijo a la azabache que ninguno de ellos dejaría libre a su correspondiente presa por ningún motivo. Las miradas que les dedicaban eran misteriosas, de esas miradas que te dejan sin aliento, que te dicen que las prendas que tienes encima están demás; en definitiva, las estaban cazando.

Algo hizo click en la mente de Kagome, debía moverse, debía seguir bailando, no se burlarían de ellas así, debían provocarlos también de la misma manera.

Rápidamente la joven se dio una vuelta perdiendo el contacto visual con su cazador y susurró algo de forma apresurada a Rin. Luego de comprender, su prima lo observó a ojos y asintió. Una sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de la azabache funcionó como aliciente para que su juego comenzara y miró de manera coqueta a quién estaba detrás de Rin, InuYasha. La azabache comenzó a mover su cadera de manera sensual sin apartar la mirada de él, Rin hacía lo mismo con Sesshoumaru, comenzaron a bailar juntas, sin incluirlos, acariciando sus propios cuerpos mientras se movían, la azabache sabía que aquello los volvería locos. La música la estaba ayudando, se sentía poderosa, sensual, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo lento de la canción. Al fin la azabache se sentía bien consigo misma.

Luego de unos minutos de bailar abrió nuevamente los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de InuYasha, era oscura, llena de deseo, cargada de promesas inimaginables. Lentamente se separó de Rin y fue hasta él, bailó a su espalda meneando la cadera lentamente mientras subía y bajaba, él sólo estaba allí de pie, embobado, hipnotizado.

 _\- ¿Ahora quién es el cazador y quién es la presa?_ \- susurró en su oído mientras se ubicaba frente a él bailándole hacia abajo y con su dedo iba delineando el recorrido desde su pecho hasta el comienzo de su pantalón.

La azabache notó cómo el muchacho daba un respingo al sentir la caricia femenina y lentamente bajó la mirada para observarla desde su altura con una expresión atónita.

- _Oh si querido, ahora soy yo quien te está cazando_ \- Pensó para sí mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior al mirarlo a los ojos.

Con determinación la levantó y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos aprisionándola contra aquel cuerpo masculino. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, era una lucha entre ámbar y chocolate, ninguno desviaba la mirada, ambos eran dominantes, ambos querían el control y ambos estaban perdiéndolo indudablemente. Los minutos parecieron una eternidad en medio de aquella encarnizada lucha de miradas, hasta que el peliplateado se lanzó sobre los labios de Kagome, besándola de manera fiera, exigente y hasta necesitada.

Luego de unos momentos ambos se separaron por falta de aire y aquella oportunidad la tomó él para arrastrar por entre la multitud a la muchacha que lo estaba volviendo loco. Al mirar hacia atrás lo último que la azabache vio fue a Sesshoumaru besando a Rin mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Subieron por unas escaleras apresuradamente, la llevó por un pasillo angosto y finalmente giraron por otro pasillo, ambos estaban sin aliento, la apoyó bruscamente contra una pared colocando ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza mientras respiraba agitadamente y la miraba a los ojos con ¿Furia? ¿Deseo? ¿Incertidumbre? ¿Esperanza?

- _Nunca… nadie se ha atrevido a cazarme_ – Susurró de manera ronca mientras su mirada recorría descaradamente las curvas del delicado cuerpo femenino - _¿Quién rayos eres?_ – Aquella última pregunta la formuló entre dientes con lo que parecía furia contenida.

Antes de que la azabache pueda tomar aire para contestarle, el peliplateado ya se había apoderado de sus labios con fuerza nuevamente, ella correspondía con la misma fiereza, probando su sabor, dejando que explore su boca con la lengua, quizás la bebida la había desinhibido un poco, pero ¿Qué importaba? Realmente lo estaba disfrutando y si bien era cierto, con Koga jamás había sentido un arrebato así.

Las pequeñas manos femeninas recorrieron la ancha espalda de su acompañante, iba palpando cada trabajado músculo que el chico tenía debajo de la ropa, entre tanto los labios de InuYasha se apoderaban de aquel blanco cuello sin el más mínimo rastro de marcas. Bajó sutilmente sus manos acariciando de manera atrevida el trasero de la muchacha. Tomó una pierna de la joven y la acomodó sobre su cadera mientras él la aprisionaba más contra la pared. La posición invitó a que sus sexos se rozaran por encima de la ropa y levemente la azabache dio un gemido al sentir que el generoso bulto proveniente del pantalón de su acompañante daba suaves embestidas contra su ya humedecida ropa íntima. Los besos de InuYasha fueron bajando del cuello al escote de la muchacha, al verse interrumpido por la ropa soltó la pierna de la chica y con ambas manos se dedicó a desabotonar y dejar caer al suelo la blusa color crema que la cubría. Ella por su parte y para igualar la condición le ayudó a deshacerse de su chaqueta y camiseta. Lo observó por unos instantes y con su dedo índice delineó suavemente la clavícula del chico, este a su vez la observaba a detalle. Tenía los labios hinchados por los besos que le había propinado, sus ojos brillaban con la tenue luz que se vislumbraba desde el otro pasillo, a pesar de la obscuridad pudo notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Era hermosa, se sintió orgulloso de su elección. Era la mejor presa que había conseguido, o quizás, él había sido cazado.

Ella levantó la mirada y ambos se observaron detenidamente. Ya no había rastro de la anterior lucha de poderes, ahora había algo más, ambos querían descubrir si sus decisiones habían sido las correctas, querían experimentar lo que el otro pudiera darles. El destino los había puesto allí y ninguno quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Él esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y besó delicadamente los labios femeninos, quería probar esta vez cuán bien podía sentirse besar a alguien con calma. Un fugaz recuerdo de la última mujer con la que había compartido aquellas experiencias lo hizo dudar, Kikyo había sido fría y para colmo se había atrevido a cambiarlo por otro. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando alejar aquellos recuerdos de su mente. Esta muchacha lo ayudaría, sabía que ella podía, la altivez que había demostrado al intentar cazarlo lo había dejado sin aliento, era atrevida y eso le gustaba. Sonrió, lentamente acarició el labio inferior de la muchacha con su lengua y dio pequeños mordiscos, notó como la joven se había sobresaltado y apegaba su delicado cuerpo al suyo, aquello envió múltiples corrientazos a su ya atormentada intimidad que exigía atención con prontitud. Los delgados brazos de la joven rodearon el cuello del chico acercándolo a su pecho, él por su parte ubicó ambas manos a los lados de la cadera haciendo que aquella zona se aprisionara contra su pelvis y resbaló ambas manos a la parte trasera de la chica, las bajo sutilmente, agarró ambos muslos con fuerza y de un solo movimiento hizo que las largas piernas de la azabache abrazaran su cadera apoyando suavemente su cuerpo en la pared. Sonri{o y acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica dándole delicados besos.

Por el pasillo escucharon unas risas que se acercaban, ambos se detuvieron de inmediato y él rápidamente intentó entrar en alguna de las habitaciones con ella en brazos. Ya había puesto la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de su habitación cuando tuvo una mejor idea y se encaminó a la habitación del fondo de aquel pasillo, la de sus padres. Había dejado atrás las prendas de ambos en el suelo, ya más tarde iría a recogerlas, en aquel momento lo único que llenaba su mente era aquella muchacha de ojos chocolate.

Caminó hasta la cama de sus padres, la recostó con delicadeza y se posó sobre ella sosteniéndose para no aplastarla. Se dedicó unos segundos a mirarla, a maravillarse de lo hermosa que era. Detalló la forma de sus pómulos, la curva de sus labios, su nariz pequeña y sus ojos. Ese par de ojos que no se apartaban de los suyos y que le pedían silenciosamente que continuara en lo que se habían quedado.

- _InuYasha…._ \- La suave voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, lo estaba llamando y él por su puesto no la haría esperar.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y beso sus labios despacio, poco a poco fue bajando con sus labios dando besos hasta que llegó al pecho de la joven que aún tenía el brasiere puesto, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y le ayudó a que se retirara la prenda. Ella instintivamente cubrió con sus manos sus pechos, él sonrió.

\- _¿No te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres?_ \- Tomó con sus manos las muñecas de la muchacha y las apartó dejándolas a los lados de su cabeza manteniéndolas sujetas.

Poco a poco acercó su rostro a los pechos de la joven, sus pezones estaban erectos, suavemente pasó su lengua por sus labios, quería probar ese par de manjares que estaban frente a él.

- _Dime tu nombre -_ Susurró muy cerca de uno de los pezones de Kagome haciendo que la muchacha arquee la espalda al sentir aquel débil contacto con aquella parte tan sensible de su anatomía. - _Kagome…._ \- susurró ella mientras cerraba los ojos algo avergonzada. Justo en aquel momento acababa de darse cuenta que jamás habían sido presentados.

Una deliciosa y húmeda calidez invadió uno de sus pechos, InuYasha lamía, chupaba y daba pequeños mordiscos haciendo que miles de corrientazos se dirigieran directo a su entrepierna. Gimió como nunca lo había hecho y eso pareció motivar más al chico a continuar su trabajo. Mientras con una mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos con la boca le daba placer al otro. Ella deshizo el agarre que el chico tenía en su muñeca y delicadamente coló sus dedos por las platinadas hebras de cabello, al tenerlo trenzado no podía acariciarlo con libertad, así que poco a poco fue soltándolo hasta lograr que una mata platinada cayera sobre ambos cubriendo el rostro del chico.

\- _Di mi nombre_ \- Susurró él en una fracción de segundo que se separó de uno de sus sonrosados pechos. El joven levantó la mirada para observar el rostro de su amante, al verla sudorosa y jadeante sonrió satisfecho, le dedicó una mirada abrazadora y lentamente una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por el costado de la chica hasta llegar a su falda, ella levantó levemente las caderas para que el joven retirara sus prendas.

- _Oh... Inuyasha…_ \- Aquello fue el permiso que esperaba. Poco a poco InuYasha fue arrastrando junto a la falda la ropa interior femenina mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y le sonreía de medio lado. Ella aprovechó el momento para sentarse y tenerlo frente a su rostro. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho y le plantó un apasionado beso haciendo que él se recueste sobre la cama para luego besarle el cuello. Él se dejó llevar.

Mientras la azabache repartía besos por el pecho del joven sus manos fueron a dar al pantalón del mismo. Por ninguna razón permitiría que estuvieran en desiguales condiciones. Desabrochó los botones y bajó lentamente la cremallera mientras le dedicaba una mirada traviesa al chico. Pudo sentir claramente la excitación que reclamaba por libertad debajo de aquella tela; él levantó la cadera y le ayudó a deshacerse de sus prendas. El rostro de sorpresa de la joven fue cómico para el muchacho. Era cierto, estaba bien dotado, pero tampoco era para que ella se quedara muda y tan quieta como estaba en aquel momento.

El joven rió divertido y se recostó en la cama colocando sus manos bajo su cuello en una posición bastante cómoda.

 _\- Tus sueños se han hecho realidad, por esta noche soy todo tuyo, preciosa_ \- Comentó engreidamente el peliplateado de manera ronca debido al deseo, movió suavemente sus caderas hacia la joven como invitándola a degustar el manjar servido ante ella.

De nuevo estaba jugando con ella y no se lo permitiría. La azabache lentamente gateo sobre aquella enorme cama y se posicionó sobre el chico sentándose sobre su pelvis, dió un respingo al sentir aquel herviente miembro rozar su húmeda intimidad. Intentando aparentar que aquel íntimo roce no le había afectado en lo absoluto miró a los ojos del chico con deseo. Lentamente comenzó a mover su cadera en pequeños círculos haciendo que el ojidorado abriera levemente los labios para dejar escapar un gemido por el contacto tan íntimo, ella aprovechó aquello y se apoderó de sus labios besándolo con fuerza, él colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de ella para detenerla, no quería correrse tan pronto y peor aún sin siquiera haberla penetrado.

Ella dejó sus labios y se encaminó al pecho del joven dando cortos besos a su paso, se detuvo un par de minutos en los pezones del mismo y sonrió al escuchar como él jadeaba su nombre. Se levantó y colocó su rostro frente a aquella virilidad que la llamaba. Masajeó suavemente con ambas manos la longitud de aquel duro miembro, miró al chico y este estaba aferrado a las sábanas, tenía la espalda encorvada, el rostro ladeado hacia un lado, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios entreabiertos dejando salir un sinfín de gruñidos. Se sintió poderosa, lo tenía a su merced por completo.

Humedeció sus labios y suavemente pasó su lengua de arriba abajo como si se tratase de un helado. Metiéndolo en su boca saboreó su salado sabor mezclado con el suyo y sintió como su entrepierna palpitaba debido a la falta de atención. Con una mano tomó la virilidad de InuYasha, siguió con su trabajo mientras la otra mano la llevó a su entrepierna para calmar en algo los deseos que tenía.

El joven al abrir los ojos y verla reaccionó ¿Qué clase de amante era si no le daba el debido placer a su acompañante? Se sentó, tomó a la muchacha de las muñecas y la jaló hasta acostarla en la cama, dio un corto beso sobre sus labios y bajó a la altura de la entrepierna de la joven, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a lamer aquellos pliegues con rudeza. Ella inmediatamente dio un sonoro gemido y se aferró de las sábanas. Estiró su brazo hacia el rostro de la joven mientras torturaba su muy hinchado clítoris. Acercó dos de sus dedos a los labios de la joven jadeante y los introdujo en su boca.

\- _Lámelos… chúpalos_ – Le ordenó con voz ronca y ella obedeció.

Una vez tuvo los dedos bastante húmedos, los sacó de la cálida boca femenina y lentamente los introdujo en la intimidad de la chica. Ella soltó un sonoro grito. Él lentamente comenzó a penetrar a la chica con sus dedos mientras ella no paraba de gritar y removerse; lamia sin piedad los pliegues de la joven, sentía como sus dedos resbalaban fácilmente por los fluidos femeninos y poco a poco eran aprisionados dándole a entender que estaba próxima a llegar al clímax. Estiró su mano libre y aprisionó uno de los pechos de la joven masajeándolo y torturando aquel rosado y erecto pezón.

- _¡Inu….Yasha!_ – Repetía una y otra vez la chica llamándolo. - _¡Màs!_ \- Él, siguiendo sus órdenes aceleró las embestidas con sus dedos hasta que la sintió tensarse completamente.

Un grito ronco se escapó por la garganta de la chica mientras llegaba al tan deseado clímax. Él sonrió, dio un par de embestidas más con sus dedos en el interior de la joven y los saco muy despacio. Ella lo miraba a los ojos totalmente sonrojada, él sonrió con picardía y metió dentro de su boca los dedos degustando la excitación de la muchacha, ella agrandó los ojos sorprendida y avergonzada.

\- _Ni creas que hemos terminado_ – Susurró seductoramente y se posicionó entre sus piernas con la intención de penetrarla sin importarle que la autora perdiera el reto por ser descalificada.

Colocó su virilidad en la húmeda entrada de su amante, deseaba hacerla suya. Cuando iba a tomar impulso para adentrarse en la chica escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su habitación.

\- _¡InuYasha!_ – Era su hermano, ¿Qué rayos quería y justo ahora?

Los golpes eran insistentes, desesperados y la voz masculina de su hermano tenía un tono extraño. Muy a su pesar miró a la chica, luego pasó su mirada por su miembro que urgía por atención y dio un suspiro.

\- _Espérame un segundo_ – Se levantó de la cama mientras la chica aprovechaba y cubría su desnudez con una sábana. No quería ser vista por nadie más que no fuera InuYasha.

El joven entre abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y le gritó a su hermano sin importarle su desnudez.

\- _¡Estoy ocupado!_ – Gruñó molesto.

Su hermano se alejó de la puerta de su habitación con una mirada seria, recogió parte de su ropa del suelo y la blusa de Kagome y se acercó a él.

 _\- ¿Qué mierda haces ahí? ¡Es la habitación de nuestros padres!-_ El menor se encogió de hombros no queriendo dar explicaciones.

\- _Una fantasía_ – Susurró desviando la mirada – _¿Se puede saber el porqué de la interrupción?_ – Comentó señalando su miembro aun alterado.

El mayor esbozó una leve sonrisa y aclaro su garganta.

- _Izayoi llamó, dice que vienen en camino, estarán aquí en unas tres horas. Ya despedí a la mayoría de invitados, pero ya sabes, hay que arreglar todo. no deben darse cuenta. -_ La cara de sorpresa del menor era un poema, su libido había muerto ante ese balde de agua helada.

\- _Por el momento dile adiós a tu conquista, créeme que yo tampoco estoy muy feliz, yo.. yo también fui interrumpido._ – Desvió la mirada molesto.

Ambos hermanos dieron un largo suspiro, Sesshoumaru colocó en las manos de su hermano las ropas y se alejó.

- _Apresúrate_ – Le dijo antes de dirigirse de regreso por las escaleras. InuYasha entró nuevamente a la habitación cabizbajo, dirigió su mirada a la joven y suspiró.

\- _Debes marcharte_ – Susurró desviando la mirada.

 **POV Kagome**

Enfoqué mi mirada al frente, InuYasha había sido interceptado por su hermano y conversaban de algo. Todos aquellos recuerdos de esa noche se avivaron en mi pecho, recordé que cuando me dijo que debía marcharme sentí que algo dentro de mí se desmoronaba. Era imposible que aquella fantasía haya terminado de esa forma. Tantas cosas pasaron a partir de esa noche, cosas que me trajeron ahora aquí.

\- _Señora Izayoi, un gusto verla_ – Mi futura suegra se acercó a mí y sonreí sinceramente, esa mujer era adorable.

\- _Oh Kagome, querida. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que solo me digas por mi nombre? Después de todo eres prácticamente mi nuera._ – Me besó en la mejilla y se alejó.

Solo me limité a sonreírle, unos segundos después un par de brazos se apoderaban de mi cintura y unos cálidos labios besaban mi mejilla.

- _Pude detectar esa mirada cuando entré, fue la misma de aquella noche. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No quedó algo pendiente allá, en la cama de mis padres?_ – susurró una seductora voz cerca de mi oído.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, recordar que la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos había sido en la cama de mis suegros me hacía avergonzarme infinitamente.

\- _¿No te apetece terminar aquello que quedo pendiente… ahora mismo?_ – Besó mi cuello y yo di un respingo. Estábamos rodeados de la familia, no era ni el momento, ni el lugar.

\- InuYasha, amor, por favor, aquí no... – Susurré no muy convencida.

 _\- ¡Jah! …Te amo_ – Me susurró suavemente y yo sonreí. Ambos miramos a Sesshoumaru y Rin quien lucía un hermoso anillo en su mano derecha. Ésta vez la fiesta era por ellos, por su reciente compromiso.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que nos conocimos, nuestra relación había sido complicada debido a los múltiples obstáculos, pero eso… eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi primer fanfic publicado (tengo tres más en proceso de borrador xD). Espero que la loca imaginación de su servidora haya sido de su total placer y agrado ;3

Agradecería me dejen un review con su opinión o con sugerencias, gracias a las críticas constructivas es como los escritores se van forjando y adquiriendo más habilidad.

El fic puede tener continuación, por ello dejé el final abierto, todo depende de ustedes. Si el público lo pide habrá continuación en otra historia y sabrán que pasó inclusive con los otros personajes ;]

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
